onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/The yet-unknowns
Let's take a moment to refreshen up our memory. As of today, what are those facts that we are aware but still not fully explained or revealed by the manga / author? Please note that there should be solid / concrete reference in canon manga of the fact being mentioned or seen, this is to eliminate unnecessary speculations. State the fact and your thoughts about it (if you have any) I will start off with a few examples: 1) Madam Shyarly's prediction of Luffy destroying FI - self explanation 2) Roger's ability to hear the voice of all things - is this an extension of haki or a unique ability altogether? 3) Doflamingo's strange yet interesting power - pretty obvious 4) The source of (genuine) devil fruits 5) The real truth behind Void Century 6) Uranus' form (Pluton is a ship, Posseidon is a mermaid) 7) The "Danger, keep out" symbol seen at the gates of PH, the Oars-like skull, what affliction does it (the skull) have with PH anyway? During initial introduction, we speculated that the island was where Oars came from. But clearly its not, but still WHAT affliction does that skull has with the place at all? Or its just a generic symbol of "hazardous danger"? (this is what I really mean with this point, many misunderstood) New from AY: 1) What is the significant meaning to BlackBeard's jolly roger (the cerberus heads)? 2) Koala's significance in the manga story From DP: 1) "whose Vivre Card Shakky gave the Straw Hats right before they left for FI" 2) " the new Shichibukai aside from Buggy and Law" 3) " who the hell was Joy Boy" From PX: 1) " interested in characters we haven't seen, or ones that haven't been fully explored. For example, Big Mom and Kaido" 2) admiral replacements (if applicable) 3) "we have hardly seen any of the Supernovas (except for Law....), Garp, the Blackbeard Pirates, or Sengoku fight" From an AWC (significant ones listed below): 1) " Crocodile's 'secret'" 2) " Lola's mother in the New World" 3) " Reverie, which is going to be held soon" 4) "Why the Bilkans, Skypieans, and Shandrians have wings" 5) " The name of the lost civilization from the Poneglyphs" 6) "What Nefertari Cobra was about to say. When Robin said that the untellable history can be woven together, he replied with: "Then why have we-" before Luffy cut them both off." From D.Dragon: 1) "Doflamingos past." 2) "Why Kuma "betrayed" revolutionaries" 3) "How BB is able to use 2 or more df's" 4) "Will of D" From Natsu: 1) " why ships were being wrecked in the Florian Triangle before Thriller Bark came there ten years ago" (the silhouette in the fog) From Akali: (The not-so-courageous author of the blog refuses to add Sabo into the list ;-P) 1) "Kuma and his many odd decisions in life" (e.g. why did he betray the Revolutionaries to join WG in Pacifista project, helping Straw Hats escape from SA via separation, etc) 2) "World Government mysteries thingy" From Apoelpaoole: 1) "Which Yonkou Law-Luffy want to defeat?" From Vazelos: 1) "What happened to Luffy's mom and grandmom" (its kinda generic though...) 2) "What happened to Ace's devil fruit" 3) "Who are Franky's parents that are supposed to be big shot pirates" 4) "What used to be Bonney's relationship with the WG and what happened to her after the meeting with Akainu" 5) "How did Dr. Kureha know of the Will of D" From AWC: 1) " who are "Them" when the sea kings said they can fix the Naoh. and what does the time they indicate mean?" Generic questions (more recent events e.g. during TS): 1) Straw Hats' respective experiences and knowledge during TS 2) "How did Kidd lose his arm" Request from blog author: Please DO NOT get started with the list of ambiguous dead characters in here okay! Category:Blog posts